50 Days of Love
by 50daysoflove
Summary: After losing her boyfriend Nick in a tragic car accident, Miley begins a process of dealing with the grief and pain of Nick's death in a way that the people around her do not understand. And when Nick comes back to life, Miley is finally happy again, but is Nick really alive or is it just Miley's way of grieving?


50 Days of Love Chapter 1 - "Day One: _Dead and Gone_"

**Miley's POV**

Let me just start off by saying that this story isn't one of those fairy tales where the princess is all sad and lonely and has ridiculously long hair and she's trapped in a castle and she needs to be rescued from her Prince Charming and in the end everybody is happy. I mean, it isn't a story where everybody is sad and there is forbidden love, and in the end all the characters end up dead, either. This is a story that is somewhere in between those two types of stories. Sort of.

I guess the first thing I should mention is that this story is about my life. Well, not my entire life, because I'm sure everyone has a basic idea on how I ended up in the world (cough cough – sex – cough cough) and I doubt anyone wants to hear a graphically detailed retelling of my birth. This story focuses on 50 days in my life. And I know what you're thinking. "I doubt it's actually 50 days, you probably just said 50days so that it would make the title of this story sound better". Well, that's not true. I counted on my calendar, and it was truly exactly 100 days. What are the odds of that, huh? Anyway, these 50 days are something that I refer to in private as my _50 Days of Love_. I know that kind of sounds like a weird Justin Bieber fragrance or some type of _50 Shades of Grey_ book, but it's not. Now you're probably thinking, "Okay, nobody cares, just get to the story". I will happily oblige.

It all started on May 9, 2009; my three year anniversary with my boyfriend, Nick. At the time, I was 18. I was about to graduate from high school. The day started off as a pretty normal Saturday (and yes, May 9, 2009 actually was a Saturday, you can go check on Google if you don't believe me). I woke up, walked to Starbucks with my 13-year-old sister as part of our Saturday morning Starbucks ritual, walked back home, did some homework, talked on the phone with my friend Alison, and watched that week's episode of _Gossip Girl_ on TiVo. It was the episode where Blair pressures Georgina into helping her with a scheme, and Nate and Chuck's rivalry goes cray cray (Obviously, I don't actually remember watching the episode. I'm just getting this information from Wikipedia). Normally, I would have either gone to the movies with Alison on a Saturday night, or invited Alison over to watch _Saturday Night Live _with me and have a sleepover. Justin Timberlake was the host that night, and I had been waiting for it for weeks. But I had to go on my anniversary dinner with Nick. But don't think for a second that I didn't totally TiVo the SNL episode, because I totally did.

I went to Red Lobster for my anniversary. Mostly because Nick didn't really have enough gas in his car to drive all the way across Miami to a better restaurant, and Red Lobster was only like a block away from my house. Now when I think about it, I don't even like Red Lobster or seafood, so I don't know why I agreed to go, and I don't know why I didn't order Nick to stop being a cheap bastard and go fill up his car tank, but I was looking forward to having dinner with him, and I was looking forward to going home around 2 am and watching SNL, so I just agreed to go to Red Lobster.

We got there and I had some weird shrimp garlic thing. It was surprisingly delicious, but I had seen people get food poisoning from seafood in movies way too many times, so I made Nick finish it for me because I was wearing a new dress and I didn't want to barf all over it if I got e. coli or something. Can you get from seafood? I don't know, I'm too lazy to find another type of food poisoning on Google.

We left the restaurant, and got into the car. There was a transport truck near is. We had settled on going to the movies to see the new _Star Trek_ movie, mostly because I am the only girl ever to hate romance movies and Nick had been begging me to come see it with him for like 3 months. The movie had just came out the day before, so I knew it was going to be difficult getting in because there would probably be lines of people wanting to see it. Since we were already running late, and Nick's car was just sitting there in the parking lot running and wasting gas, I told Nick not to wait for the transport truck and just go.

That was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my entire life.

Just moments after he pulled out, the transport truck crashed into a pole, spun out of control, and slammed up against the side our car, flipping us over. Our car flipped over onto its side, and Nick and I both screamed in pain. My vision was blurred by blood that was rushing into my eyes from a huge cut on my forehead. I heard Nick screaming that he couldn't breathe, and that's when I realized that I couldn't, either. Then, the red fluid that filled my eyes suddenly turned black, as I fell unconscious.

Three hours later, I woke up in the hospital. My mother, father, and my sister were crowded around my bed. I saw Alison standing in the doorway talking to a doctor. I felt an indescribable pain in my chest, that feels as if someone is pushing on my chest with all their strength and blocking my lungs from breathing

"She's waking up," I hear my mother say, as the non-existent hands begin to allow me to breathe and the pain in my chest subsides, "Is she supposed to be waking up yet?"

"Miley is in stable condition," I hear an unfamiliar voice say. I realize that it's the doctor.

"Miley, for god's sake, you're alright," my father says.

"Oh my god, I was so worried," says Alison.

The pain in my chest has gone way enough for me to be able to get a few words out.

"Where is Nick?" I say in a muffled voice.

I look around the room to see if he is there. 'He's probably in another room,' I think to myself, 'We were in the same car and I am stable now. That means he is too'.

Everyone in the room suddenly looks at my mother, who is crying.

"Mom, don't cry-" I whisper, "I'm alright". I have an excruciating pain in my throat and to the side of my torso. A terrible headache makes me feel as if my head has been bashed multiple times by a sledge hammer.

"Miley," my mother says, her tears creating a crack in her throat. She wipes away her tears using her sleeve, and wraps her hand around mine. Her touch is warm and kind, and makes the pounding in my skull go away for a brief second. As she finishes her sentence, her touch suddenly becomes cold, "Nick is dead".


End file.
